Brianna's Diary
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Brianna's Diary The teenager's thoughts and feelings about events in her life after she goes home with Drew and Rick. This is meant to be the journal of s teenage girl. Grammar isn't a factor! This first set of entries will focus on "Together Again" and later "Family Deployment."
1. Chapter 1

_**Brianna's Diary**_

 _On the show Brianna's age seems to have gone back and forth from 13 and 14. I'm using age 13 for this story._

I didn't thank that my dad, Drew would look for Cori, literally the only foster child I ever felt a bond with. People thought that was weird because I'm 13 and she's was three. She would be four by now. It's crazy that she wasn't very far away from us. She was in a crappy group home after she was supposed leaving the foster home to be adopted. Cori doesn't have the same disease as me, but she is really sick, too. I didn't think kids got Lupus, I thought that happened to old people or adults. Daddy said that it is strange for someone so young to have it. Cori got sick when she was only four months old.

When my dads sat me down tonight and told me they had found Cori and she hadn't been adopted after all, I was _really_ mad. Then dad Drew wanted to know how I would feel if they adopted her, too. I couldn't believe what he said. Of course I wanted Cori to live here! I told him and dad Rick that was a stupid question. I want Cori _right now_ _._ I knew she would remember me. I could help her get to know and trust our dads. And I will. She can even sleep with me in my bed and share my room if she wants. But we have to wait for the stupid CPS to allow visits "to get to know each other."

 **I MISS MY BABY SISTER! I WANT HER HOME!**

 _I recommend reading "Together Again and Family Deployment" for the background on this series._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entry #2**_

We got to see Cori today! Nina is so bad-ass making things work faster! Daddy said it was rude when I rolled my eyes when we got to the group home and they said Nina had to come with me to see Cori in her room because she might have forgotten who I was. I am glad she has her own room even though it is _small._ Anyway, as I _knew_ Nina didn't even have all the words out of her mouth, Cori jumped off her bed, ran to me and hugged me so tight. It was awesome to see her again! I hugged her back and gave her a big kiss. I missed her and she missed me. I don't care if the staff looked at me weird. I told Cori I had been adopted by two dads and I wanted her to meet them. She took my hand and we walked out to the visiting area, ignoring everyone even Nina.

I am not sure what dad and daddy were thinking when we came into the room. Both of them were smiling. Cori took to dad faster. It's probably because he knows all the silly songs she is used to hearing. That place might look nice and the staff isn't mean at all but Cori doesn't get any love at all! She said she lives there because she is "sick," was "too much work" and "likes hugs too much." She also said no one would want her at their house, including us. All THREE of us were mad hearing that. Dad spoke up and I don't think he was supposed to. He told her she was wrong. We did want her to live at our house, she wasn't too much work. She would get lots of hugs at our house. The two hours went so fast. Cori sobbed when we were leaving and begged me to stay with her. I wanted to cry too but I didn't. I promised her when she was crying in my arms that I would be back in two more days. But it's hard to really believe anything when you have been in the system your whole life. I finally let myself cry in the car. Daddy and dad agreed it wasn't fair we had to leave her behind.

Dad promised me "we would see this through. And not give up," just like they did with me. "I don't know _when_ , but we _will_ bring Cori home." I trust them because I know they could have given up with me but they fought for me.

With the system because they were gay.

And then with Justin Wilson.

Daddy held me when I got home. He told me to try to be patient, yes, we would get Cori home. We all knew without no one else wanted her. Her biological mother abandoned her at a fire station with her umbilical cord still attached under a law that started a few yours ago. But she wasn't hurt. She had to care about Cori some. The only thing in the way is the system. I hope they decide Cori waited long enough. But I had to wait 13 years so it's hard for me to think it will just work out. I didn't want to eat dinner but I had to. If I'm sick I can't go to see Cori again on Friday. My parents are the only ones who can do the legal crap the least I can do is do what I'm supposed to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Entry #3**_

Today was the best of my life! Outside of getting my lung transplant and being adopted that is.

 _ **CORI IS**_ _ **HOME**_ _ **!**_

We have to wait six months to adopt her but she is here 24/7 now! She was here with us all weekend and she had to go back to the group home before Nina dropped her off today. I _had_ to go to school even I didn't want to. I knew I couldn't fake being sick because that gets me in a lot of trouble. Cori was just waking from a nap when I did get home. She was shy meeting Topher and Lynn and hasn't left my side since I got home. That makes her being here real. I'm glad it's not just a dream. Cori _loves_ her new room and we all have been playing there all day. We both wanted her to say in my room for the night but both daddy and dad said no. If Cori woke up during the night they would take care of it. I needed my sleep, too. I heard Cori wake up, I don't know what time but dad took care of her quickly. I know a new house can be pretty scary even if you love and trust the people in it. I wasn't surprised when dad said Cori had slept with them after she woke up. I did the same my first week here when I left the hospital. I was so used to the hospital and the noises I heard being in a quiet house even with my dads was scary.

Cori was still sound asleep but on the couch when I left. She must have been exhausted because she never moved a muscle while we talked and ate breakfast, We're not exactly quiet people once we start laughing, either. Daddy already told everyone at ER a lot about Cori. Everyone says she will fit in here. Duh, I know she will. This is her home now and we are her family. Later today when I was doing my homework I heard Cori ask both dads what their "third favorite dinosaur" was!

Third favorite? It was so funny because I don't think either of them knows the actual names of three dinosaurs! It's still cool that she is starting to ask them questions instead of asking me about our dads. I like that Cori is talking to them more and wanting them to play with her without me there. I want her to know she's okay without me too. She already has them watching "Paw Patrol." If dad has his way the next addition to our family will be a dog!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Entry #4**_

Daddy has to calm down!

My friends were over today and we were skateboarding in the driveway. I don't have my own but dad said he would take me to get my own and of course all the safety equipment, gloves included this week because unfortunately I really can't get cuts because I don't much of an immune system. Being able to breathe is a great trade-off though. _Anyway_ , I saw Cori watching us through the living room window. I don't how long she had been there. My friends said she was really cute and why don't I bring her outside and let her play with us for a while?

I was going to do that anyway. When I went inside and asked Cori if she wanted to sit on a skateboard while I pushed her around she didn't even bother to ask. She ran and got her shoes. While Dad stood there looking nothing short of _horrified_ , dad told us to go ahead, to make sure Cori wore a Jacket. (Her immune system is bad too.) My little sister was fussed over by my friends, even the ones who were only meeting her then. Cori happily squealed, putting her arm out, saying "I'm an airplane!" I got a video on my phone, it was really sweet.

Honestly Daddy does let us do stuff we never got before, especially before my lung transplant. Cori's too small for a skateboard I agree with that but I hope dad can convince daddy to get her a bike with training wheels. It would be good for her strength and her joints. Dad can usually win daddy over on this stuff and he does it anyway most times.


End file.
